A Collector's Business
Many things from the Old Republic are hidden on Mustafar and many people are looking for those items. Located inside the Mensix Mining Facility, Q4P3 at /way 430 -1230 was sent to Mustafar to locate a certain object for his master, but has run into some difficulty and needs your help. This quest is part of the Fate of the Galaxy pre-quests Level: 75 Rewards: *110,006 XP *10,000 Credits *Sith Holocron Conversation with Q4P3 "Excuse me, friend. I'm terribly sorry for interrupting you, but I am in need of assistance. Are you skilled in the...'arts' of combat." "Thank you for taking the time to listen to me, friend. My master has sent me on a mission to find an item of great importance to him. But where are my manners? I am Q4P3. May I bother you for your name? (Insert character's name)? What an extraordinary name. Now where was I?" "Yes, of course, to find this item. That is right. It's a little pyramid-shaped trinket that is called the 'Codex'. I wouldn't know what it is for, but it must be terribly important to my master. Now why do I need your help? Well, I may have found the 'Codex' on this here fine planet, but it's much too dangerous out in the wilderness for me." "Where the 'Codex' is? That it's actually the 'Codex'? It will be my pleasure to explain that, (insert characters's name). You see, the droids on this planet are not afraid to venture out into the wilds; in fact, it is thier duty to work out there. I've been communicating with a few of them, which wasn't easy...let me tell you. Terribly basic communication skills." "You are absolutely right, (insert character's name). Very true indeed. Anyway, from the droids, I found out that one of thier units reported coming across what fit with the description of the 'Codex' that my master gave me. Seeing how these very basic droids have no interest in such things, the unit just moved on to continue with his work." "Yes! Actually, no. Since this happened a while ago, they had already wiped the coordinates from thier mainframe. Luckily for us though, the droid in question, shortly after he had found the item, malfunctioned. He's still out there, waiting to be collected by his owners. He should have the location in his memory bank, and I know where he is!" "...get the location of the item from his memory bank, using a scanner that I will lend you, then go and find the item and bring it back to me. Exactly, (insert character's name)! I couldn't have said it better myself. Upon conclusion of your services, my master has instructed me to pay a handsome reward." "My master is the honorable Pann! Respected throughout the galaxy for his wisdom and chivalry!" "This is fantastic news, (insert character's name)! Do you want a hug? No? Of course not. How stupid of me. Take this scanner ans use that on the droid to find the 'Codex'. Also, you will need this communicator, so that we can stay in touch, and these coordinates to the last known location of the malfunctioned droid." "I agree, (insert character's name)! I wish you the best of luck and I can't wait to hear from you." -Quest Received: Mustafar: A collectors' business In search of a droid The waypoint that Q43P sends you to (-1455 -1307) is the last known coordinates of the droid. When you arrive there, no droid is to be found. There are plenty of Blistmoks and Lava Fleas, but no droid. You can find the droid a few meters away at /way mustafar -1537 -1317 droid . Collecting a memory When you find the droid at /wp -1537 -1317, use the radial menu (by using the "~" key) to plug in the device that Q4P3 gave you. When you use the device, Q4P3 comes over the com-link to you. "How does this thing work again? There, can you hear me now? Good. This looks very promising. Please proceed to the coordinates that I'm uploading to your datapad, as soon as you are able to. Thank you!" Target located Q4P3 sends you a waypoint close to the ruins at /way -1585 284 . Upon arriving there, you see two small piles of rubble next to a broken down wall. Can this be it? After you search the 2nd pile of rubble, this screen pops up. You dig through the rubble with your hands and spot what you guess could be the Codex, from Q4P3's description. As you grab it, you hear something behind you... Ambush A Trinity Assassin spawns and starts to attack you. You don't have to fight it, just trigger the attack. Head Back Now you can head back to Q4P3 to complete the quest. On your way back it is possible that more Trinity Assassins will spawn and attack you. "You are back, (insert character's name)! It is marvelous to see you again. I'm getting the feeling that you have good news for me as well." - I hope so, Q4P3, I found this little thing. "Yes! This looks...wait, no, this is not it. It's interesting though...seems to be an information storage device. Something odd about it. I think it has a secondary function, but I'm not sure what is is." - What kind of information is stored on it? "It's very old and I can only discern a fragment of it. The rest seems to be corrupted. It says, '...was going according to plans until yesterday. The weakling Jedi has some sort of secret weapon and I can feel the effects of it already now. I can sense that our master knows what it is, but he has revealed nothing, only forced us to press on even harder...'" - How odd. I wonder how old it is. Anyway, I'm sorry it's not the 'Codex'. "As am I, (insert character's name). Nevertheless, you have performed your part flawlessly. I am obligated and honored to reward you for your services. You can keep this device and I will deposit 10,000 credits to your bank account immediately." - Most kind Q4P3, thank your master for me. "I will indeed, (insert character's name). You take well care of yourself now." End of quest. Category:Mustafar quests